Unison At Last
by Verde Aries
Summary: Trowa is BACK! Mina IS TOO! Hotaru/Duo, Lita/Heero, Rei/Wufei, Amy/Quatre, *NEW COUPLE* Mina/Trowa. *Chapter 9 coming soon!* R/R PLEASE!!!!!!! Also, if you want to read a story with Serena in it, don't read this, just so you don't waste your time, Thanks
1. Invitation

****

There are not to many Lita/Heero fics so all my fics are going to be based on Lita/Heero. There will be pairings and votes for other couples, but my fics are to stay Lita/Heero. Sorry to those who are Serena/Heero, but I don't think they make a cute couple at all. Heck, Serena's clumsy and Heero wants to kick a**. They don't MIX. Now, Lita likes to kick a** also so therefore they make a cute couple. Now on with the story!

........................................................................................................................

Unison At Last

Chapter 1: Invitation

"WOW! Are you serious?!" Hotaru said jumping up and down.

Duo, trying to calm her gave her the answer, " Dead serious, I'm sure it will be okay with Quatre if you stay over at the Mansion, Trowa is gone for awhile so he won't bother. As long as you want, hey for all I care invite three friends!". 

"Ohmygosh, thanks so much, I'll never forget this! I owe you big time Duo!" Hotaru said trying to calm herself knowing her and three of her friends could stay the summer at Quatre's mansion. Hotaru, lowering her adrenaline, finally stops jumping, " Okay, I'm going to gather my three friends." she said, then walked away. 'Breath, Hotaru, breath' she thought.

Lita, Rei, and Amy were at the arcade playing the new Sailor V video game with better graphics the ones that doesn't look blocky. Amy, knowing that they were on vacation, finally decided to give studying up for a day, but it also took a lot of convincing from Lita and Rei. 

After a while, Hotaru came through the doors of the arcade knowing that Lita and Rei would be in there, she would've expected Serena and Mina, but they were both away for the summer. 

"Amy, wow it's good to see you finally take break form studying!" Lita, Rei, and Amy all looked up to see Hotaru smiling. They know she was going to say something exciting. "Alright Hotaru, what's the good news." Lita said putting her hands on her hips. "A friend of mine invited me and three of my friends to stay at his friend's mansion! And the guys how live there are cute!", "That's great Hotaru, but who are you inviting?" Rei said with a I-hope-one-of-them-is-me-look on her face. "Well I'm inviting you guys! That is if you can go." "I could go!" Lita said immediately after she said that. "Ya so could I, I mean grandpa wouldn't mind!" Rei said, "Great all we need to do now is convince Amy!" Hotaru, Rei, and Lita looked a her like a bunch of puppies. "I don't know you guys..." They were still doing their faces. "...well, I'll ask my mom, I'm pretty sure she'll say yes."

"Then it's settled, Amy, call me okay? This is going to be so much fun you guys!" Hotaru said looking at them. Everyone went back home to pack. Amy called and said yes, then the next morning they went to the mansion.

"Hey Dou, were here. These are my friends Lita, Rei, and Amy."

They all greeted him and they were shown to their rooms by Duo. They passed an entertainment room. Inside was a blond who Amy blushed at the sight of. "Hey Quatre! These are the girls I invited!" Dou practically screamed even though they were about eight feet apart. 

"Girls this is Quatre, Quatre, Amy, Rei, Lita, and Hotaru." They all greeted him also. Quatre blushed knowing there would be pretty girls staying at his house. 

"Hey Quatre, where're the rest of the guys at?" Duo said looking all over the room. "I think they said they had to go to some meeting with Relena." "Oh, hey girls why don't you unpack, you can do what ever you want." Duo said. "Okay thank you!" Amy said politely. 


	2. When the boys come home...

Okay this is part everyone's been waiting for! Question: What will happen when the boys come home and find girls in the mansion? Well why don't we just find out? I think this is a funny chapter because... I'll tell you at the end of the chp. okay? 

~Jupiter's moon Europa~

P.S. I'm running out of ideas, how about a little help? R/R or e-mail.

To:

sailorjupiter135@cs.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unison At Last

chapter 2: When the boys come home...

When Lita, Rei, Hotaru, and Amy finished unpacking in their rooms, they met in the hallway to have a discussion on what to do next. "We can do almost anything we want! Duo said it himself. So here are the choices, go swimming in the giant pool, watch TV, sneak in the guys rooms, or play around the house. What will it be girls?" Hotaru said with a tour guide look on her face.

"Well let's think about it shall we? Playing around the house we could do later, sneak in the guys room seems real fun, but let's not be too mean...yet. Watch TV is a little thing, and swimming, it's kinda not the right temp. don't you think?" Lita said. "Then how about we just eat, I mean we do have the greatest chef, right you guys!" Hotaru said with a happy little look on her face. Everyone agreed with her. 

Lita was off in the kitchen making the food and the rest of the gang were sitting at the table chatting away. "Alright you guys, food's ready!" Lita said holding the frying pan. "Yes my favorite, mashed potatoes and gravy, with some mac and cheese!" Hotaru said. Lita wasn't hungry so she wasn't eating.

Meanwhile:~~**~~**~~**

Just outside of the mansion, two boys were unlocking the door. As they opened the door they went straight to their rooms without noticing that there were four girls in the kitchen. The girls didn't notice either. 

~~**~~**~~**~~**

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" Amy said. "No" everyone said.

~~**~~**

"Hey, I'm going to grab something to eat, want anything from the fridge Heero?" Wufei asked. "I'll just get it myself." Heero replied. Wufei and Heero were both headed to the kitchen. When they entered they saw four girls at the table eating.

"Why THE HELL are onnas in here? DUO!!!" Wufei screamed. "Take it easy Wufei, I was going to tell ya, but ya weren't here." Duo said coming down the stairs. " What. Were you. Going. To tell me. Dou!?! That some pathetic onnas are-" Wufei was interupted by Rei, " Excuse me, but which 'onnas' are you talking about?" " **I** was talking about YOU pathetic onnas!" Wufei said uncalmly. Rei was walking toward Wufei when Duo got between the two of them. Heero was just watching. " Sorry, he's always rude toward females and stuff, so don't mind him!" Dou said. "Is he gay or something?" Rei said still staring at him. " I AM NOT GAY!" Wufei loudly said. "Why do you hate girls then? I bet you hated your girlfriend too! Wait, I bet you never even had a girlfriend!" Rei said teasingly.

Everyone started laughing. Even Heero. "I hate girls because they are weak and... just weak okay!" Wufei said. "We are not weak! You should see what I do for a living!" Rei said back. When she said that Hotaru, Lita, and Amy all jumped up from their seats and started shushing her. "I wasn't going to tell him." Rei looked at them. "Well we are going to do something else now. Pardon for the slight argument." Lita said as she and the others walked past them.

Lita, Hotaru, Rei, and Amy decided to explore on their own. Amy was headed to the library downstairs. Lita was headed to the backyard. Rei was headed to temple, and Hotaru was going to play video games. 


	3. Author's Notes

Message:

Sorry for the delay people I have some book reports due in about three or four weeks and I need to finish them. Until I finish them, I'll start writing more of 'Unison At Last'. Sorry! I need to keep my title of being a straight 

A/B student or do better! Don't worry I'll try to finish my reports real fast.

Jupiters_moon_Europa

sailorjupiter135@cs.com


	4. The Acquaintances

This is where the guys meet the girls!! Oh, in the last chapter, when I said, 'Rei was in the temple', I know that some people are thinking, "Who has a temple in their mansion?". Well I guess Quatre does. But hey, I needed some place for Rei to meet up with Wufei. Well, let's see, I guess, in this chapter, everyone is going to get acquainted with their soon to be boy/girlfriend! Well on with the story! 

Jupiter's moon Europa

sailorjupiter135@cs.com

Legend:

{.........} Author's notes or me intruding the story! Sorry! _ 

~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*** # *** # ***~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~

Unison At Last

chp three: The Acquaintances

The girls decides to do a little of their own exploring. Amy, was headed to the library. Lita was headed to the backyard. Rei, was heading to the temple, and Hotaru was going to play some video games in the lounge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy was walking down the stairs to go to the library. She passed the kitchen and living room. She went through the red wood double doors that had read, "Library" on one of them. She couldn't believe how big the library was. It had many, many books. 

To Amy, this was her dream. To have her personal library. No checking outs, overdue books or anything. There was large reading table in the middle of the room. Several comfy looking chairs at every corner on the room. There were even bean bag chairs. This was her dream library. 

She was heading toward the literature section. She was reaching for the book that she had heard was popular(Harry Potter?) and that she had always wanted to read. But instead of grabbing the book she had caught someone's hand. It was Quatre's hand.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Amy said with almost with slight whispering voice.

"You didn't need to apologize." Quatre said as he looked at her with a smile on his face. "Go on, take it. I've read the book anyway." 

"Thank you." Amy took the book. "It's funny, of all the books in this monstrous library, we went for the same one. Almost is if we were......." 

Amy didn't finish her sentence, instead she looked down trying to hide her blush. 

Quatre thought she looked cute when she blushed. Quatre laughed a little bit at how cute she looked. He decided to make a conversation.

"Do you like it here?" was all he could think of. Amy finally looked up and answered his question.

"It's beautiful here. I love you library. But some of your friends are a bit too......... rugged." Amy said shrugging her shoulders and biting her lip. Quatre saw her biting her lip, wishing it was him biting though{WHAT AM I SAYING? THIS IS QUATRE, NOT DUO! Scratch what I said! .) _.) Opps!} 

{Alright we're starting all over...} Amy said shrugging her shoulders and biting her lip. "Oh, Wufei and Heero are always rude, sorry `bout that!" Quatre said in a polite manner.

~~~~~~~~

meanwhile ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

~~~~~~~~ 

Hotaru was heading upstairs to the lounge room. She felt like playing some video games. Her choices of systems were Nintendo 64, Playstation, Dreamcast, Playstation 2, Gamecube, and X Box. She felt like playing the Gamecube, she also felt like playing some kind of scary game. She decided to play Resident Evil.

She started to play the game when she knew she just couldn't get through this one level. She had tried everything but she couldn't do it. She needed a strategy guide or at least help form someone who was good at the game.

Hotaru knew exactly who to call. Duo. He knew how to beat every game, well, at least every game. He was a game master since Hotaru and him were still little. 

Come to think of it, he was cute for as long as she could remember also. She developed a crush for him, but kind of forgot about it, and now, she remembers. But what's to happen?

"Oh NO! I forgot to push start!" 

Hotaru practically yelled when she stopped thinking about Duo and back to the game, she saw a couple of crimson heads(zombies) kill her, she saw the 'your dead' words on her screen and then she sighed. 

"Looks like you need some help Hotaru." Duo said coming into the room.

"Dou, have you beaten this game before?" Hotaru looks at him with a bit of hope.

"DUH! I've like beaten every game. Need help? All you do is......" Hotaru hands the controller to Duo. He seemed pretty confident. He blew up a couple of zombies then got through some doors. Hotaru watched him. It was funny because every time he played he had his tongue out like a little kid.

"Are you done yet, all I needed you to show me was how to get past THE LAST LEVEL!" 

Hotaru looked a little annoyed watching him beat her game.

~~~~~Dou's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know she's pretty cute when she's angry, then again, pretty scary. She grabbed the controller from me then started playing like another ME. She starts moving along with the game, it's funny. 

She started running out of ammo so she ran into a door only I was too late to tell her that she went into a room with three zombies. When she saw what she'd done, she ran past them, with only a couple of bites on her. 

Bites.

What am I thinking!? I'll pretend I didn't think that. But why am I denying it? Is it because........ Ah! Hey! She past the level on caution, she's good! She got health and bullets later in the game too.

~~~~End of P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~ 

It also so happens that Duo had a crush on Hotaru for a time also. He kind of forgot about it though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of the Chapter. I'm so sorry to those who have been waiting for a long time! School is MURDER! Testing is coming up and I gotta study. I promise the next chapter will NOT take as long as my last one. Forgive Me Please! 

Next Chapter: The Acquaintances 2

Chapter on Lita meeting Heero, and Rei meeting Wufei. 

~~~~~POLL TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:

I can't decide on who to pair Trowa with. Mina? Or Serena? If Mina gets most votes I'm goanna have to leave Serena and Darien together......Unless............................... Do you guys want me to make up another guy for Serena to date? If so, I need ideas. R/R Please!!!!!! 


	5. The Acquaintances two

I'm back!!! YAY! So where did I leave off......... Oh yeah! I said that in this chapter I was goanna make Lita and Heero meet and Rei and Wufai meet. So, Lita heads to the backyard. I've changed my mind about Rei and Wufei meeting in a temple, kinda sounded a little corny. Let's make them meet...............................let me think......................... ah now I know! Hehehe! I'm not telling!!!! Okay it's goanna be a little obvious though, but I'm not sure that many of you will guess right. So, blah! Blah blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah? Blah blah. On with the STORY!!!! 

Jupiter's moon Europa 

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Unison At Last

chp four: The Acquaintances 2 

Lita was a little tired. All she wanted to do was relax, and spending her summer at a mansion with cute boys was the way she always wanted it. An apartment was no way to spend your days of relaxation. 

She was thinking of the boy who had a real still face, almost mysterious. She thought he looked real cute, a little like her old boyfriend. His brown hair, blue eyes, cute face, and mysterious ways was the way Lita always wanted it. His muscles were big! The best part was, he was taller than her. Not too taller than her though.

Heero was on his laptop doing some kind of work as always. He thought of the girl who was a little shorter than him. He thought she was cute. Her silky brown hair, emerald green eyes and a well shaped body, he could tell she worked out. Her figure was well toned.

Lita walked into the backyard, it was real big, at least three acres. It had a deck and the trees were a beautiful green. She just needed time to herself, she thought it was really nice of Hotaru inviting her and the others here.

Lita sat at the foot of the steps to the deck. It was so quite and peaceful, she heard tapping noises though, they would stop, but then she'd hear them again. She found out it was Heero. She blushed before he saw her. ~Maybe if I stay in this place he won't see me!~ But Lita knew Heero could take awhile doing whatever.

"Oh Heero! I didn't see you there!" Lita said breaking the ice.

Heero stopped typing for a minute wondering what Lita would say to him. 

"Are you doing something important?" Lita asked. 

"Not anymore." was the only thing Heero said. Lita looked a little insulted and lost a bit of her patience. 

Lita asked "So, what are you doing out here?"

"It's quiet." "You really are a guy of few words, aren't you?" She told him. "........" He said nothing. "I guess that's yes." Lita whispered to herself. Heero just stared at Lita. She blushed, but she wanted to look natural so she didn't try to hide it. 

"Uhh....." came out of Lita's voice on an accident. Heero saw her blush. Lita knew he would notice. He was looking at her cheeks. This time she did try to hide her blush. 

"Are you blushing?" Heero said. That made her blush uncontrollably. 

"Me? Blushing? NO, I'm not! I mean, Ya, as in no! Why are you looking anyway, huh?" Lita said looking confused with herself. She turned around making her back face him. Heero smiled, just a bit. 

"Heero" She said. "I'm goanna go now, I'll see you later." Lita walked back into the mansion. Heero looked a bit surprised, but if he likes Lita and little Ms. Perfect Relena, thinks she's his girlfriend, Relena is going to be more annoying than ever before{A/N: hint hint people!}. Heero would only hope that Relena would leave him alone. 

~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next Chapter is all about Rei and Wufei meeting in the.............................

MEDITATION ROOM! I kinda think it's better that a temple, don't you? 

Anyway, I hope you reviewers Review soon! Till next chapter! 

Jupiter's moon Europa


	6. The Acquaintances three

Hello! This is the chapter for Rei and Wufei! Okay, like I said, they are going to meet up in the Meditation Room. So I really have nothing to say but Review Please!!!! On with the story!! ^_^* 

Jupiter's moon Europa 

~....thoughts....~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unison At Last

chp five: The Acquaintances 3

Poor Rei, she had a headache that wouldn't leave her alone. Her head was just thumping. It took awhile for her to realize that these kind of headaches would turn into migraines if she didn't do anything about them. She couldn't find her Tylenol because it was probably hidden somewhere in her bag. She decided to meditate. Her grandfather told her that meditating is a good way to relieve you of almost anything. 

Rei was heading toward the Meditation Room as planned. She opened the door and saw a that it was a very nice meditation room. It looked a little bit like the one at the Hikawa Temple. Rei changed into her robe and started to meditate. 

"What are you doing here?" Asked a familiar voice. Rei knew who it was, it was that guy who thinks women are weak. Rei keep her concentration because as soon as he walked in the room, her headache was morphing into a migraine already. 

"I asked you something!" Wufei shouted a bit. Rei was in deep concentration now, almost nothing could get her out of it just like the time Chad tried to get her out of the concentration. Almost impossible.

~She won't even listen to me! The nerve of that girl! I wonder who taught her to concentrate that hard. It seems as though almost nothing could get her out of under that kind of trance.~ 

Wufei stopped thinking and started starring. For some unknown reason to Wufei, he blushed. It wasn't like him, he could feel the tingling in his cheeks. 

Rei, in her mind, wondered why she couldn't hear Wufei's whining. Women were not weak, if he saw that she and her friends were Sailor Scouts, he would be speechless and would never talk about her and her friends again. Even if women are not too strong physically, women are strong inside, guys don't know it, because girls don't show it(Madonna). 

The fire flickering and Rei's still position made him have second thoughts about girls, or at least Rei. She looked like a statue he could admire forever. The fire burned brightly as though it resembled her. 

~Ah! Back to reality, you idiot!! Rei is beautiful and all, but, she'd only get in the way of everything! She might be some help though, but, no way!~ Wufei thought. 

~Oh, this is great! My headache slash migraine is going away! I wonder if it is because of the meditating or the shutting up of Wufei! Actually, he's kind of cute, he'd be so much better though if he wasn't so mean toward girls. If he asked me out I would probably say yes, if his attitude changes, I'm not that kind of girl, everyone knows that, well, at least the people I know.~ 

Rei opened her eyes, the fire blew away from her a bit, as if it was her servant, backing away from it's master, obeying her. She put her hands down, stood up and saw Wufei. He was just staring. Rei asked no questions, blushed a bit while walking away. She saw his blush. He saw hers also. They said nothing though and she continued walking away looking back once though, only half way. 

Rei opened the door and squinted, she was in there for not to long, but enough for her to have to adjust to the light again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Awww......................... wondering romance. Well this is chapter five people! I'd say this is one of my fastest updating, don't you? Anyway, Chapter six I hope comes as soon as this one came out. Alrighty then, everyone has been introduced to their future boyfriends with the exception of Mina, Serena, and Trowa(Don't worry they'll come up!)! For and the next chapter......I don't know what it's called, don't worry, I think of a title. Anyway, Review okay? It'll help sooooo much! ^o^ 

Jupiter's moon Europa 


	7. Rini!

Hi people! Please review this chapter. Ohhhh, PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean soo much to me! Anyway here is chapter 6! ^_~* Sorry, I know I can't write long chapters.

Jupiter's moon Europa

[....] means my interrupting of the story. : ) 

{....} means characters are thinking. ^_^ 

~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``

Unison At Last

Chp 6: Rini!!! 

Lita walked back into the mansion with her eyes closed. When she was sure that she was inside already, she opened them again. 

"Uhh...." Lita murmured, she saw Heero right in front of him. She walked toward the handsome figure and touched it's face. "What are you doing?" It wasn't Lita's imagination, it really was him. 

"Weren't you just outside?" She asked him, still a little shy from touching Heero's face, he was always a little mute. "Ya." was the only response. {Goodness, how fast is he?} 

"Okay...." Lita keep walking but couldn't help but smiling at him, it was too late for her to turn around and she needed to flirt with him sometime, though smiling isn't quite flirting. At least it was a hint. 

Heero keep staring at her, he couldn't help it either. Till she got up stairs they finally stopped looking at each other. She was goanna give him a nice conversation later.....

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hotaru was bored after dying at least eight times to the Resident Evil Game, she just couldn't get past the part. She gave up. She really started to like Dou after thinking about it. It's been not a long time since they've seen each other, but a while. He was cute, and his childish personality made Duo an adorable guy. Thank goodness that she wasn't weak anymore, her doctor had said that she was getting stronger in health, which meant no more seizures in a long time {phew!}! 

"Hotaru, Hotaru....." Duo suddenly spoke, "Your doing good in killing the zombies, but you gotta learn how to move faster, push 'B' to run." "Oh! Thanks for telling me that after I quit playing! Geez, I don't play as much as you do." Hotaru told him with an eyebrow raised and rolling eyes.

"Well.... excuse me!" Duo said mimicking her expression making her laugh.

"Your so childish." Hotaru admitted. Duo looked at her with big eyes and a little grin. "Thank you." he said in tiny voice. Hotaru stood up and strated to walk out the door but stopping to say something. "I'll see you later k? If you wanna now, I'll be downstairs watching TV." [not that much to say but, ya know...hehehe : )] 

Hotaru headed down stairs and saw Lita. Lita ran up to her.

"Oh my gosh! Heero is so hot! I need to flirt a little more and get him to know me some more." Hotaru also needed to tell [er... ask] her something.

"Hey Lita, I think I starting to like, **_like_**, Duo... do you think that I have a chance of trying to make him more into me?" 

Lita looked at her in surprise but was quick to answer. 

"Of course. You are beautiful and I think he like, likes you too. I've seen the way he's been looking at you. Even though I've only seen him a couple of times, but every time I do, your there too." She encouraged her to try a give Duo a couple of hints but not yet letting him know. 

"Thanks Lita. You are the best, I'm sure Heero notices you too." Hotaru addressed her friend, Lita only hoped she was telling a fact. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hotaru headed to the living room as did Lita. Before they plopped themselves on the couch the doorbell rang.

_____________________________________________________________

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,

******************************************************************

"Hmm... I wonder who that can be." Lita shrugged as Hotaru popped the question. "I'm goanna see who it is." She said but Lita asked another question. "But this isn't our house. What if it is someone expecting someone else to open the door?" "Oh, it's okay." "Alright." 

Hotaru headed to the door and opened it.....................

"Hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A little pink haired girl hugged her. "Rini?" Lita and Hotaru asked at the same time. 

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked. "Well, Serena and Darien went on vacation, and Mina did too. So I came here for you guys to take care of me for a bit, just don't try to treat me like I can't take care of myself." "Okay, I guess, the guys I hope won't mind if we have someone over." Hotaru said to Lita. 

Rini looked at the place in amazement. "Wow! Where are the others?" Her little self asked." "I'm not sure probably flirting with the curt guys who live here." Lita said "Cute guys? Hehehe...." Rini asked with a sly smile across her face and her hands together. 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

end of chapter-

Uh Oh, what does mischievous Rini have in mind? Make the guys miserable? Or hooking the guys and girls together? Both? What about Relena?

Announcement: I've decided to pair Mina and Trowa together. Sorry, to the others, but Serena does have Darien. So, Mina/Trowa fans, give yourselves a pat on the back and shake hands with yourselves!!!!! YAY! Till, next chapter of , 'Unison At Last'! Bye! Oh, Review! Please! I'm begging you!!!!!

Jupiter's moon Europa (JmE for short! ^_~*)


	8. The Joke and New Relationship

I thank you people who reviewed! You guys are the best!!!!!!

Okay, ready for this chapter? At the end of this chapter, there is going to be a poll on something......... Alrighty then, I guess it is Show Time!!!!

(^_~)*

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Unison At Last

Chp 7: Tell Him Already!!!

Rini went upstairs with Lita and Hotaru to look for her room. Rini, being the more mischievous one already, felt like playing a trick on her new 'mansion mates.' Rini stopped on the last step, making Lita and Hotaru wonder why. 

"You guys won't mind if I play a little, 'hi I'm here trick', will you?" Rini asked with a totally barbaric grin on her face, it kind of scared Lita and Hotaru when they saw it. But they thought it wouldn't hurt to play a trick on the guys, it might even be fun!

The lounge was almost right next to the stairs, about two doors down.

Rini thought.......... then played.......

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I've missed you soo much! I love you daddy!" Called a pink haired girl coming through the door. 

Dou still sitting on the couch, just wondered who that little girl was and why she was calling him daddy. Dou saw the charging girl and jumped to his feet. Rini took a grip on his leg and wouldn't let go. She cried fake little tears too. 

"Whoa! Little girl, I'm not your dad. I'm only eighteen! Would you please let go?" Dou just said. "No! You are my daddy! Don't you remember?" "No." Duo told her with a confused look. 

"Remember? You adopted me!" "I DID WHAT!" that could of been heard through out the mansion. "Your funny! You adopted me! How could you not remember daddy?" "Well, I don't. And could you please get off, if you keep cutting off my circulation, my leg might need to be amputated." He said.

"No." Rini said in a playful manner, the way daughter and father would.

"HHEEEELLLLPPPP!" Duo cried it out long. Just then, Lita and Hotaru decided to actually see what was happening instead of just listening. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked. "I, *sniff* have a, *sniff* DAUGHTER! I don't even know her name.*sniff* Or when I got her,*sniff* or anything!" Poor Duo fell on his butt.

"Her name is Rini, she is seven years old okay? Stop crying Duo. Geez. " Lita said. "Well, hello! I have a daughter! I didn't even know she existed! No offence." He said looking a Lita and then Rini. 

"Duo, it's okay! Just take care of her." Hotaru said "It might be fun. Might." she finished. "Do I have to take care of her all by myself?" Duo asked. "No, everyone will help you Duo, it's okay, right Lita?" "Of course it is!"

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Dou told them. "I'm goanna drop of her things, okay?" Lita said. "Me too!" Hotaru second. 

"Don't take too long!" Duo said, he took Rini's little hand and started to go downstairs with her. Meanwhile, Lita and Hotaru were wondering how long this joke will last. Duo and Rini were about on the third step when they heard two people going upstairs, in their direction. It was Quatre and Amy. Duo grabbed Rini and ran into Rini's 'new' room.

"What happened? Weren't you two going downstairs?" Lita asked. "We were until Amy and Quatre came up. I don't want them to know I have a daughter." "Uh, I already know Amy." Rini said. "What?" Duo asked. "And Rei too." She said. 

"How come you haven't told me all this!" Duo said. "Well, I just got here." Rini answered. "How do you know Rei is here too? I can see Amy, but Rei I never mentioned." "I..... she's like my sister. I saw her outside." [she really did, just to let you know.^_^] "Oh." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Duo!" A voice called. It was Quatre's. They're were coming upstairs. Duo quickly told Rini to hide in the closet. "YA?" Dou screamed. "Where are you?" Quatre called again. "In the first guest room on the left!" Just then the door was opened.

Quatre and Amy came through the door together. Amy had a slight blush on her cheeks and Quatre keep smiling. Duo noticed the slight change in his friend and so did Hotaru and Lita. Hotaru and Lita looked at each other knowing what probably, or might of happened between the two. 

"Me and Amy heard you scream 'help' and 'what'. What happened?" He said. "Well, you see, it goes like this.... I was screaming because... um....." just then, it sounded like something fell in the closet. "What was that?" Amy asked. Duo was speechless. Quatre headed toward the door until Lita got in his way.

"OH, DARN! The boxes must of fallen! I probably didn't stack them right and a box must of fallen! I'll just deal with that box later." She said. "Why were you stacking boxes?" Quatre asked. "Duo needed help on putting something away." "Like what?" Lita gulped and looked at the room across from the one they were in and saw a game consol. " A game system." "Oh. Okay. ell, then if everything's alright, I'll be going downstairs now." 

Quatre went through the door, smiled at the ladies, especially Amy and left. Amy blushed and smiled back. "Amy! Rini is here!" Hotaru whispered. "Who's here?" "Rini!" "What is she doing here?" Amy said. "Hi Amy!" Rini came out from the closet. The girls laid Duo on floor with a pillow. Poor guy, he's been through a lot today. They went out of the room and shut the door to let Duo sleep for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Rini what happened?" Amy asked. "Serena and Darien went on vacation." "Well, I guess we are going to have to sit you." She said. "Daddy is going to help too!" Rini said. Amy was confused. "Daddy?" "Duo!" "Duo?!" "For pretend, you know a joke. It's funny!" Amy looked at Lita and Hotaru, they both nodded their heads. "Ya! And it'll give Duo something to do!" Hotaru said smiling. 

"I don't know, but, I guess it's okay." Amy said. "Well, let's go find Rei." 

"Amy?" Lita called, Amy turned around and gave Lita her undivided attention. "Why were you blushing when you came in?" Amy stared at the floor, trying so hard not to smile. 

"I......................" There was a long pause, "Go on....." Hotaru said lightly. "I love Quatre, and he loves me too.... that quick, I know, but we both know we're supposed to be together." She said. "Have you guys...... kissed?" Lita asked. "No, just held hands. But I think we are getting close to that..." Amy had a crimson blush when she spoke. "He said he loved me..." "At least now you have someone to protect you and love you." Lita said looking at the floor with stars in her eyes, dreaming about someone in the same mansion as everyone else's crush. What about Rei? Everyone thought and looked at each other. 

"Let's go downstairs and look for Rei now." Hotaru said.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

POLL TYM!!!!! (Hehehe) 

How long should the joke on Duo last? Poor guy huh? Well, Review okay! I gotta know what you guys think about my chapter, k?

*Europa* ^_~* 

Toodles!!!!! 


	9. Movie Plans with Mina

Hi All! I am soooo sorry for not uploading any sooner. I just caught myself reading stories than writing, so I kind of didn't pay too much attention. Well, here is chapter *8* for you all! And please kindly review. Oh, I forgot to say seven chapters ago that the guys outfits are just regular clothes, no more spandex, tanks, rich clothes, priest clothes, Chinese clothes, sweaters, you know, stuff like that. Now, modern clothes, jeans, t-shirts, the works. Or your imagination! ^_~* 

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--

Unison At Last

chapter 8: Movie Plans with Mina!

Hotaru was heading down the stairs with the others. They opened the door to the back yard and found the both, meaning Rei and Wufei, yelling and arguing at each other about sexism(Wufei's fault duh!). 

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SOO RUDE! I COME HERE TO GET TO KNOW YOU GUYS BETTER AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY, " You are weak onnas!" Rei yelled. "YOU ARE SO........." 

Rei didn't finish her comment. She saw Rini running toward her. "Rini?!" She said looking surprised. "Rei! I'm staying over here with you guys for a while!"

"WHAT?!" Wufei yelled. "Why all of the sudden is the mansion a Hotel?! WHY?!" Wufei yelled and stomped off somewhere. 

"Whoa.........." Rini just stared. "Why are you over here?" Rei asked kindly. "I'll explain things later." Just then, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre started to walk out toward them. Heero looked down at Rini with the same face he always had on. 

"Trowa is back. Who is this?" Quatre announced and asked. "This is Rini! She's the..... box that fell down, sorry? She is a good friend. She has no place to go right now, can she stay?" Lita said to Quatre. "Well, since she has no place to go, I guess she can stay also." Quatre said with a tired tone.

"Is anybody else coming?" Heero asked to all the girls. "Umm, we think that's it." Lita answered. 

The butler just then came in. "Sir Quatre?" Quatre turned around. "Yes?" "Sir, there is a young lady at the door. She is asking for these other young ladies." Quatre, Trowa, and especially Heero turned and looked at the girls. They had confused looks.

"We swear! We don't know who she is or why she's here! *I kinda have an idea though.....*" Lita said and muttered under her breath. Heero knew she muttered something but just stared instead making Lita a little nervous.

They went to the living room and found "Mina?" They all said, "I thought you said you didn't know her?" Heero told Lita. "Well, how was I supposed to know? Your butler didn't say who it was, though don't blame him."

"Hey guys! Rini told me to come over, I came back from Hawaii and I had nothing to do, so I listened to her." EVERYONE turned to Rini who had an innocent look on her face, but you could see right though it. "I didn't want Mina to be lonely." She said. "............................................................................I guess that she could stay also. But I hope that she is the last one." Quatre decided. Mina thanked him and introduced herself to the guys, one didn't answer, the other just said hello, and the last one was polite and actually introduced himself. 

She saw acute guy leaning on the wall staring at her. His green eyes wouldn't blink and she felt flushed. She looked down. "Well, I'll go and unpack!" Mina said. "I'll go show her to her room." Lita said. "Okay! Don't take too long!" Rei said. "Yeah, we'll be in the living room!" Hotaru added.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You have a lot of bags Mina........" "Yeah, well I can't help it." Mina answered. 

"Hey Mina?" "Yeah?" Lita opened the door. "I saw you blush when you saw Trowa." "Trowa? So that's his name?" "Yeah." "Oh. I guess he's kinda cute." Mina smiled. 

Lita understood her feelings. 

"Cute? Or HOT?" Lita said to cheer her up. "Okay! HOT! But I blushed like crazy didn't I? Oh, I know he noticed, I'm through!" "No! You're not! That means he '**noticed'** you! You could loosen him up a bit, I know you can, oh yeah, he's the silent type. He won't talk if he doesn't have to so, he might be tough to get through, but I know you can get to him! Mina trust me!"

Mina looked up at her. Lita was always right when it came to love, but Mina doesn't know if she can tame that kind of guy. But then again, her friend believes in her. 

"Okay, thanks Lita." "Sure. Now, how are you going to loosen him up?" "A movie?" Mina guessed. "OK!" Lita said. "But I'm going to invite everyone, so we all have a chance! You can take the guy you were blushing at! I saw U!" Mina teased. 

Lita was a bit unsure. "Yeah, but he is, serious." "So! The guy I'm going after probably is too if he's the super quiet type! Remember?" What Mina said did have point and made her feel better. "Alright." Lita and Mina decided to ask everyone tomorrow and headed down the stairs to look for the girls.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, Sorry for the longest delay in probably fan fiction history. I hope you like it and leave a review okay? I made up my mind on the pairs. But you guys already know the pairing right? If you guys don't they are Lita/Heero, Mina/Trowa, Amy/Quatre, and Hotaru/Duo. Serena and Darien won't be in this story, there are too many around and if you want to read a story with Serena in it, don't look here. I don't think i'm going to put Relena in it either, it's up to you though I guess. Oh, guess what all? Yesterday was my birthday! March 25! I didn't do much, Well, Toodles! 

Jupiter's moon Europa

P.S. Heero/Serena are so Sci-Fi because that pair will never happen. But, I can't tell people that because, I hate to say this sometimes, *it's their story*! Man that was hard to write! Anyway, till next chapter! Ja ne! 


End file.
